


My Precious

by LazyGeisha



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-15
Updated: 2019-02-15
Packaged: 2019-10-29 02:26:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17799374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LazyGeisha/pseuds/LazyGeisha
Summary: Nico buys a ring





	My Precious

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a little rusty at fic writing, I haven't written anything to share since December 2018 and NEVER for Nico and Levi. This was just something I needed to get out of my head.
> 
> As with all my fanfics, I've hopefully caught all the major errors, but I do miss smaller ones. I generally find them weeks later and fix them.
> 
> Note: Reareading after 600+ hits, I really wish I'd edited this before posting. 😞

The jewellers was not one of the chain stores that occupied every mall in the nation, but a smaller, independent establishment between their apartment and Grey-Sloan. Coming off a long shift, Nico Kim was both exhausted and thrumming with energy, he was there to buy _the ring_. Two years was long enough to wait, and while he knew Levi was _his one_ a week into their relationship, proposing after seven days would have been crazy. It would've, right? Pulling open the shop door, he idly wondered what Levi would have said if he’d proposed on their first real date – would he’d’ve accepted? Laughed? Run for dear life? No, two years was long enough to wait. They shared an apartment, pets and a dresser. Now he wanted to officially share their future.

Nico accepted that holding out for his boyfriend to possibly propose was not a solution. In the two years they’d been together, Levi had blossomed into a confident, assured man in every respect, except their relationship. Each significant change in their lives had been initiated by himself: HR paperwork, moving into a new apartment together, adopting their fur kids. There was still that underlying insecurity that, and this was a direct quote, “you’ll wake up one day and realise I’m not what you want.” It hurt a little every time those words were said; he knew it wasn’t true, there was no one, _no one_ , more perfect for him than Levi Schmitt. Proposing would hopefully finally allow his boyfriend to feel all the love and security he wanted to give him, wanted him to feel all the love that Levi practically vibrated with for Nico every time he so much as looked at him. He’d buy the ring, they’d take that planned week vacation in Italy in a couple of weeks and he’d propose there. A romantic proposal in romantic Italy.

 “How may I help you?” A middle aged woman greeted him with a bright, maternal smile. “I need an engagement ring…” hesitating slightly when she chirped “Oh, what a lucky girl! We have some lovely rings over here in this display…”

A voice laced with a slight Irish accent broke in, “Anilia, I’ll help this gentleman, why don’t you help my customer find the right pair of earrings to match her necklace? You’re so much better with that than I am.” A younger man smiled at Nico, shot him a slight wink and explained to Anilia what his now former client required. Once that was done he – Colin, according to his name tag – quirked the corner of his mouth and inquired “Not for a girl I’m assuming?” Nico’d noticed the small Pride flag pin on his lapel and relaxed a bit.

“Ah.. No.”

“No problem, this isn’t out of the ordinary. We have a nice selection over this way.” He gestured to a display case full of rings, watches and other bits of jewelry usually considered ‘men’s’. “Do you have a size and a style in mind?” Colin pulled out several trays of rings, most with stones. “Better yet, do you have a photo of him so I can get a feel for what might suit him?”

Pulling out his phone, Nico showed his lockscreen photo, the one taken a few months ago at the Grey-Sloan peds family barbeque Chief Karev had started a couple of years back. It was his favourite picture of them: snapped by Linc, Nico backhugging Levi, his cheek pressed against his soft curls, their arms entwined, laughter at the children playing with a pool of puppies lighting their faces. Levi used the same photo as _his_ lockscreen.

“Ah, he’s a cutie!” Colin chuckled and Nico knew he had the same soft expression his face always had when he looked at Levi, even in photo form. “You’re gone, man. Congratulations.”

“Thanks. He’s _my one_ , you know?”

“Lucky.” Colin continued, “I sold another customer this style recently,” his voice laced with a tinge of humor. “What do you think?” He picked up a ring and offered it to Nico. Two baguette cut diamonds flanked a baguette cut emerald, all deeply set into a platinum band. “We have a version set with a sapphire, but-”

“No, an emerald is perfect. His eyes…” Nico touched the stone with a gentle finger. “His eyes are brown, _mostly_ brown, but when he’s excited they have a greenish colour that is just…” He ran out of words, smiling like a goof.

“Yep, really gone.” It was spoken with amusement, tinged with what may have been a little envy. “The other customer had a similar look on his face when he said that while his boyfriend looked amazing in blue, when he wore green it made his knees weak.”

“Mmmm.. I’ll take it, Colin.”

~~~

He had dinner almost ready when Levi stumbled into the apartment after a thirty-six hour shift. “I have twenty-four hours before I have to go back, feed me and love me.” He pulled his boyfriend into a kiss that started out playful, but as usual, ended up with hair and clothes all mussed, both trying to catch their breath. “I will never get tired of that.” He sniffed the air. “What’s for dinner?”

“Eggplant Parm, pasta and salad.”

“My hero.” Levi dropped a kiss on Nico’s jaw. “I’m gonna shower, can you pick out a movie? Anything you want, you have great taste.” As if to prove his point he flicked his tongue over that same jawline and smirked.

The ring in Nico’s pocket burned like Sauron’s One Ring, still in its box but calling him to whip it onto Levi’s finger _right now_. Watching his boyfriend’s retreating back, he fought the urge. _My precious_.

~~~

Fed, snuggled up together watching the end of “Crazy, Rich Asians”, he felt the weight of Levi’s stare. “Nico…”

“Levi?”

“Nico…” He paused as if working up nerve. “Nico Kim, will you marry me?” Face flushing pink, he pulled out a familiar looking ring box and opened it. “If you don’t want to, it’s okay, I mean we can just-”

“Colin.”

“I’m sorry, what?”

Pulling out his own ring box, he opened it up and showed it to Levi. “Was your salesman’s name Colin?” Between each man sat two platinum rings, both set with emeralds and diamonds. An exact match.

“Oh.” Levi flushed even deeper. “Maybe?” He ran a hand through his hair, disheveling already disheveled curls. “Um, does this mean yes? I mean, if you bought one too does this mean…?”

“Levi Schmitt, I want nothing more in the world than to marry you, if you’ll marry _me_.” He caught up his boyf- _fiancé’s_ – hand and slipped the on the ring. Levi’s eyes glittered with unshed tears, grabbing at Nico’s hand to place the other ring. He gave up trying to hold back and just let the tears flow.

Placing soft kisses on wet cheeks, Nico murmured “I love you” with each touch, hoping to etch how much he was loved into his skin.

~~~

Before the couple headed to the bedroom to ‘celebrate’, Levi’s group chat and Linc received a photo of the couple, rings on display with the caption “He said yes! I said yes! We said yes!”

As they were coming down off their ecstatic high, Grey, Deluca and their chat group received the photo.

By the time they wore themselves out and fell asleep, all the nurses and the rest of the medical staff had the photo in their message app. Bok Hee just rolled her eyes and wondered what new gossip was headed for her ‘vault’ because no surgeon at Grey’s knew the meaning of the word discretion.

Before they walked into the hospital for their next shift, every single person in Grey-Sloan had seen that photo, from the Chief to the cleaning staff. And damnit, Grey-Sloan Hospital loved love.

 


End file.
